Phoebe Fitzroy
Phoebe Fitzroy (or more commonly known as Professor Fitzroy) is the current subject professor of Geografairy at Ever After High. An expert navigator and an impressive survivalist, she is the previous young maiden who travelled East of the Sun and West of the Moon. ''She's also the single mother of 'Albeart "Fitz" Fitzroy and her separation from ex-husband, the Polar Bear King, is something she doesn't like to talk about. (Even so, she still wears a golden chain, his wedding present to her, around her neck). Like her son, she doesn't believe in destiny: There isn't a happily ever after to be found when you can't love the person you're supposed to spend it with. She's one of the few teachers to openly support Raven Queen's '''Rebel movement. Personality Phoebe goes through her day with a steely determination that most people don't expect. Phoebe is incredibly driven, never giving up on something once she sets her mind to it. She has single-handedly pushed up the median Geografairy grades in her department, and you might sooner see a pig fly than see Phoebe give up on a student! She applies the same amount of willpower in coaching her son's education, and has made Fitz skip a grade before when she thought "He needed more stimulation!" A skilled artist and guitar player, she's very fond of Canadian folk music, especially Nova Scotian/Newfie sea songs. In her youth, she was known as the most beautiful woman in the land, one of the reasons why the Polar Bear King chose to marry her. Relationships Albeart Fitzroy Fitz is Phoebe's only son, and she conceived him at a very young age. As such, she raised him just as much as he raised her. She has a habit of calling him embarrassing nicknames even in class ("Chubby-Cubby", "Sweet Babu", "Doodlebug," etc.) a practice he surprisingly tolerates. Believing Fitz was the only good thing to come out of her fairytale destiny, she's utterly devoted to raising her child, and is deeply concerned for his safety and well-being. King Valemon The Polar Bear King himself. He chose Phoebe for her good looks, as opposed to her personality - and they clashed regularly in the period of their marriage. Valemon is cold, aloof, but may simply have trouble relating to other people (spending all his days as a bear and his nights alone in palace wasn't great for his people skills). Though they have both separated, they speak of each other fondly; and she still wears his love-token (a golden chain) around her neck. Fitz believes their relationship isn't quite over yet. Friends Adham Shadhavar-Behzadi - Adham is Phoebe's Teaching Assistant, a daring adventurer unicorn boy who's not content to live as someone's pet for his ever after destiny. Phoebe has explored the world as much as she'd like to, and she's both amazed and exasperated at her young protege's enthusiasm. Adham's bonded well with her son, Fitz, so Phoebe in part makes sure to treat him like part of the family too. She leaves homemade polar-bear themed treats on his desk, and takes him out for dinners at The Flying Canoe. History Phoebe was born in Thule, a province in Canada, as the youngest child of an Mi’kmaw woman and a fur trapper. She has two sisters (who still live above their family's trading post) and numerous brothers (all of whom have since left Canada). When it became clear her parents could not financially support their children, they agreed to let Phoebe, their most beautiful daughter, marry the White Bear King in exchange for a massive fortune. She will not elaborate on her time with the White Bear, but the Phoebe who returned to Thule - with an alimony agreement in one hand and a son in the other - was not the same one who left. She was quieter now. She'd learnt something terrible. That sense of quietness is your first impression of Phoebe. She's a stern and sombre woman, but just underneath, she's very much the same girl she was in her youth. An adventurer at heart, Phoebe could tame the four winds and alter the cardinal directions, she could fight trolls and charm the heart of a beast. Spend a little time with her and it'll be apparent: there's very little Phoebe can't do. Fairytale East of the Sun and West of the Moon is a Beauty and the Beast variant, but has more in common with another folktale, White Bear King Valemon. How does Phoebe come into this? Phoebe married, and later divorced, the Polar Bear King. The reasons behind their sepration are a mystery, and she herself refuses to elaborate on it. It's clear both of them still carry a torch for each other, and Fitz hopes to see his parents get back together. Geografairy Syllabus Geografairy 'is a compulsory class-ic requirement in Year Two. Most students look forward to it, however, as it's allegedly an 'Easy-A' subject. Phoebe finds this rumour deeply offensive, and is quick to correct anyone who suggests they can avoid studying for her class. You see, despite the ''very high median grades of her students, her classes are surprisingly brutal: she's fond of pop quizzes, making people stay back after class, and expecting her students to identify the origin of a rock just by looking at it. She has a tendency on taking her classes on 'interactive fieldtrips', like Ms Frizzle without a magic schoolbus, no insurance, and a shitty budget. These include: * Discovering the silica compound that makes Oz's brick roads yellow * Exploring the abandoned dwarven mine system under the Snow White Kingdom * A guided tour through the tunnels that John Henry carved with his steel hammers in his race against a steam digging drill * Pinpointing your latitude and longitude with tools and the position of the stars. Snacks provided. Trivia * Phoebe packs lunch for herself and Fitz, usually bear-shaped rice balls in bento boxes. (Still, she won't admit to being a closet weeaboo.) ** She really is a weeaboo, though. She has a very very strong opinion about the second season of '''Black Butler of Norroway and the "crystal" reboot of The Buried Sailor Moon. * She's extremely creative like her son, and has tried her hand at painting, sculpting and woodwork. However, her real talent lies in guitar music, and she and Sparrow Hood once had an acoustic jam battle after class to decide how much homework he should be given. * She offers private tutoring and has forced kids to meet her at 6am before school, in order to give them remedial and help pull up their grades. Phoebe has a habit of saying "I not giving up on you, so you shouldn't either," to a point where students mimic that one line when they want to parody her. * She completed the Poutine Challenge at The[[The Flying Canoe (Restaurant)| Flying Canoe]], and has an oversized "SATANICALLY SCRUMPTIOUS" T-Shirt that she uses as a nightgown. * Phoebe and Valemon legally share custody of their son - though he never excersized his right to see Fitz until only recently. Fitz lives with him over the summer, and stays with Phoebe during termtime Category:Faculty Category:Parents Category:East of the Sun and West of the Moon Category:Princesses Category:Wanlingnic OC Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Adults